


Before the Storm

by riverjune



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverjune/pseuds/riverjune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>看完107被暴風雨前的寧靜威脅到想寫點溫馨的東西<br/>最後卻是個失敗的消夜文(咳)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Storm

 

　　在這之前，Martin沒有想過十年後還會再與Rust面對面喝酒。然而當他攔下他的車，他就知道自己的人生終究要與他在同一條線上再度交叉。早從那個案件開始，他們的關係就像樹根緊密糾纏在一起，就算各自往不同方向生長了十年，終究屬於同一個母體。

　　而當他看見Rust的倉庫之後，在這之前不管曾經有多少恩怨，也無關緊要了。他們註定要一起，解決當年未還清的債。沒有什麼比眼前的事重要。

　　既然Rust註定要再闖進他的生活，他想，他何不多和他說話，多陪他喝酒。而現在的Rust也比以前更加多話和酗酒成性。

　　既然他們要一起往或許沒有歸途的方向前進，他想，他們何不享受一下暴風雨前的寧靜。於是他決定邀Rust到家裡吃飯。

　　聽起來其實有點可笑，他現在的家不像家，所以與其說聚餐，不如說是兩個失婚男子的酗酒之夜。他提前叫好外送，刻意不讓Rust有選擇。即使到現在，他還是不經意會想在小事上展現掌控權。

　　當他聽見門鈴聲打開門的時候，眼前細瘦的身影彷彿與17年前的畫面重疊，但是當他穿越過那個畫面進到玄關時，Martin看見的是一個蒼白…近乎蒼老的面容。那一瞬間他無法否認自己真的懷念那段時光，懷念那張乾淨俊秀的臉龐。世界上最不留情的無非就是時間。在他迅速從過往裡回神後，他注意到Rust手上提了一包塑膠袋。

　　「這是什麼？」他問。

　　「今晚的料理。」Rust將那袋東西塞給他，他打開一看，是兩片鮭魚，肉色看起來相當新鮮。

　　「看來我要取消外送炒麵了，是吧？」這麼說完的同時他突然想起自己似乎很久沒有好好吃過一餐。

　　「你這裡應該有廚具吧？」Rust很自動地率先找到廚房，再確認櫃子裡有紅酒，然後叉著腰宣布，「今天晚上吃紅酒鮭魚。」

　　「呃，我們現在是在拍什麼美食節目嗎？」他知道十年是很長的時間，但他不知道Rust會對料理有興趣。

　　「在阿拉斯加，鮭魚是很常見的菜色，」Rust很快把這裡當自己家廚房，點起了一根菸，「當天氣冷到讓我想乾脆跟那些海水一起結冰的時候，這道菜就是支持我想多活久一點的力量。」

　　「Crap。」雖然Martin知道不管從Rust口中吐出什麼瘋言瘋語都不需要意外，仍不禁覺得這個男人很可憐。

　　沒有家庭和生活重心的中年男子…好吧，其實他們都一樣。 　　

 

　　料理晚餐中的Rust看起來倒是有模有樣。嘴裡叼著菸一邊熟練地切菜，臉上掛著幾絲漏掉沒綁到的長瀏海，看起來就像個有嚴重菸癮和怪癖的廚師，會在平價餐館廚房看到的那種。而且菸灰掉到菜裡面也不會在意。

　　「幫我拿胡椒罐好嗎？」脾氣古怪的廚師發號施令，Martin覺得吃人嘴軟，只有乖乖照辦。

　　但是大部分時間他只是在旁邊觀看。Rust的手指依然修長，但仍抵不過歲月留下的痕跡。以前當他的手指夾著菸，臉部被自己吐出的白霧遮住一半，那是會讓人忍不住想多看幾秒的景象。即使他不願意承認，那樣的畫面在這幾年也依然會出現在他的腦海中，他甚至記得他喜歡抽的香菸牌子。現在的Rust手指夾著菸的畫面，多半只會讓人覺得是個怪老頭，但他的表情依然會讓人感到介意。這個人是他當年放棄未解的迷，即使到今天他也沒有把握－其實也沒打算－解開他身上的謎團。

　　「你幹麻一直盯著我看？」脾氣古怪的廚師看了他一眼，「何不利用時間準備盤子？」

　　Martin不確定自己比較喜歡哪一個Rust，1995年或者2012年，又似乎2002年的他最容易相處，除了和他老婆亂搞之外。17年實在是太長的一段時間，人要不變也難。

　　「我可以問你一個問題嗎？」他也會變，他變得講話更客氣。

　　「問吧。」背對著他的Rust持續被煙霧包圍，Martin不確定那些煙是從鍋裡飄出還是從他嘴裡吐出。他也懶得計較菸灰有沒有掉進食物裡了。

　　「你有後悔過辭職嗎？」

　　　Rust沉默了一會，Martin可以肯定那幾秒的沉默中有幾百種回答在他腦中跑過，但他最終還是選擇沉默，然後關掉瓦斯爐。回頭拋了一句「晚餐好了。」表情依然淡漠。

　　 _真會挑時間啊_ ，Martin在心中喃喃自語，不確定那句話是想對自己還是Rust說。

　　混著紅酒和煙味的氣息其實讓他提不起食慾，有時候他想叫他戒菸。

　　然而當他看著那張被白煙遮住一半的臉，還有那雙欲言又止的藍眼睛，他還是把話吞了回去。人體組織是靠水分支撐，但是Rust大概是靠菸。那牌子的香菸他抽過，味道很濃，即使是男人也不見得會喜歡。他大概只有在極度鬱悶的時候才會想要抽上一根，他似乎就曾經這麼做過，從Rust手上搶走一根菸。

　　他上前接過Rust遞來的料理，「謝啦，主廚。」無害的一句台詞。然後把那濃烈的焦油味吸進鼻腔裡。

 

 


End file.
